Il est des douleurs pires que la mort
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: "Il avait eu l'espoir fou que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui tende la main. Qu'on le reconnaisse enfin comme quelqu'un ." Histoire destinée à rendre justice à un personnage peut-être pas si noir que ça. Et si le grand méchant loup n'était qu'un chien fou rendu agressif à force d'être rejeté?


Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire XD je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas plus avancé sur "C'est pour toi", ni sur "La quatre-vingt neuvième armure" ... ça viendra, promis!

En attendant, voici une petite fic qui ne devrait pas faire plus de deux/trois chapitres, centrée sur un personnage qui, pour une fois, ne passera pas pour le gros méchant de l'histoire ^^ attention, j'ai décidé de détester Saori dans cette fiction, et ça se voit XD

Comme d'habitude, personnages pas à moi (le jour où je les aurai vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'en ferai), mais histoire et couple (improbable :D ... vi vi, j'ai réussi à caser du yaoi là-dedans!) à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Vainement, il avait attendu qu'on le libère.

Qu'on le comprenne.

Qu'on le sauve.

Une âme dans l'autre, associées mais pourtant radicalement différentes. Il avait eu l'espoir fou que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui tende la main.

Qu'on le reconnaisse enfin comme « quelqu'un ».

Oui, il avait commis des crimes. Oui, ses mains étaient baignées de sang, plus que quiconque. Il avait fait souffrir, il avait tué, il s'était montré cruel comme personne.

_Regarde-moi._

Il n'était qu'une âme solitaire, un « parasite » comme son colocataire forcé et les autres s'étaient plus à l'appeler. Pourtant, il n'avait pas choisi. Sa folie croissante l'avait poussé aux pires atrocités, et tout cela pourquoi ? –il voulait que le monde sache qu'il existait. Qu'il n'était pas quantité négligeable.

La vérité avait éclaté tard. Caché sous la défroque d'un mort, il avait presque été heureux qu'on le démasque. Soulagé. Enfin il n'était plus une ombre, on le voyait sous son vrai jour.

Mais il n'avait pas été accepté pour autant. Il se souvenait encore de son regard…ces deux orbes violettes, peinées, dégoûtées, méprisantes… Quelque chose avait cassé en lui.

Puis il était mort.

Là encore, dans la froideur de sa prison, il ressentait le déchirement. On ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait tout fait pour qu'on le voie, pour que Lui entre tous le remarque enfin. Peine perdue. Il n'avait reçu que haine et dégoût.

_Regarde-moi !_

Une larme gela instantanément, prise dans ses cils. Son obsession d'être reconnu lui avait volé son amour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une quelconque chance, au départ, mais cela lui avait plu d'espérer. Au milieu du bain de sang qu'il avait fait couler de ses propres mains, il avait rêvé qu'on lui accorde enfin ce qu'il désirait.

On avait beau lui avoir prêté une âme noire comme le Tartare, il avait aimé comme un enfant. Avec innocence. Avec désespoir, aussi. Il s'était raccroché à ce sentiment qui avait fini par le rendre brutal, amer, lorsqu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas partagé.

Il avait noyé sa peine dans encore plus de sang.

Un jour, se regardant dans le miroir, il avait levé ses mains écarlates. Le sang avait tâché ses vêtements et se répandait au sol, se fondant avec le rouge du tapis. Pour la première fois, il s'était surpris à prier.

A prier pour qu'on le libère.

Pour qu'on le comprenne.

Pour qu'on le sauve.

Pour, qu'enfin, on le regarde.

Ses prières n'ont jamais été entendues. Lui, n'avait pas eu le loisir d'être pardonné. L'autre l'avait été, de façon larmoyante, stupide. Mais lui n'y avait pas eu droit. Comme s'il n'existait pas –comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. On avait nié son existence, même en mourant, on ne l'avait pas reconnu. Aurait-il eu un corps à lui que sa tombe n'aurait porté aucune inscription.

On oublie plus facilement ce qu'on ne nomme pas.

Et maintenant, alors que tous avaient été ressuscités par Sa grâce, il avait été oublié. Laissé là, renié. Foulé aux pieds. La douleur enfla encore dans son cœur. Il avait besoin de hurler, mais ses lèvres scellées par le gel ne le lui permirent pas. Le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge et enfla, enfla, avec le désir de se libérer pour exprimer la fureur et la détresse qu'il éprouvait.

Les larmes affluèrent à ses paupières closes et gelèrent aussitôt, emprisonnant les cils dans une couche de glace supplémentaire.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il existait, pourtant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au pardon, à une seconde chance ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il, alors qu'il le désirait si ardemment, Le serrer dans ses bras, Lui dire à quel point il était fou de Lui. Fou, c'était le mot. Il avait tué pour Lui, il aurait détruit le monde s'il le fallait.

La haine qu'il avait lue dans Ses yeux l'avait terrassé.

Pourtant il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un dingue.

_Mu…_

Mais il était le « parasite ». Il n'existait pas. Il avait osé corrompre le saint des Saints, faire tuer le vertueux protecteur de Sa majesté, commettre des crimes sous le couvert du nom de celui qu'il avait assassiné froidement.

Il se souvenait encore des quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec sa victime.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question avait été calme, simple. La réponse également :

« J'existe. »

Le meurtre avait été rapide, exécuté froidement. Sans un cri. Le sang avait tâché ses mains, avait tracé une corolle écarlate sur le sol froid. Le corps était resté là, sous les étoiles.

_J'existe._

La croûte de glace plaquée sur ses paupières ne lui permettait même plus de sentir les larmes monter. Seul parmi les autres suppliciés, trop occupés par leur propre douleur, il n'avait pas honte de verser quelques larmes. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, après tout.

Il était seul…comme toujours…

La morsure du froid se fit plus présente, pendant que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles obstruées par la neige éternelle du Cocyte. Cinq ans déjà qu'il croupissait dans la prison réservée à ceux qui avaient offensé les dieux… Il sentait les gerçures et les engelures dues au froid tirailler son corps. Il savait que son supplice serait éternel. Contrairement aux autres, il n'aurait pas le droit à une nouvelle vie…

La fureur galopa à nouveau dans son cœur. S'il avait pu, il les aurait tous étranglés, jusqu'à leur faire sortir les yeux des orbites et à teinter leur peau de violet.

Il eut à nouveau envie de hurler. Il se contint. Sa gorge, malmenée par le froid et ses hurlements silencieux, lui faisait mal. Il s'agita, et eut un gémissement étouffé quand la glace mordit sa peau, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies qui gelèrent rapidement. Le froid était tel que tout liquide devenait glace au bout de quelques secondes.

Seul au milieu de la tourmente, il sombra dans une miséricordieuse inconscience.

Hadès dissipa la vision intolérable qui se reflétait dans le miroir d'un geste de la main. Puis il se tourna vers sa nièce :

-Il faut que tu le libères, Athéna. Il fait partie de ta cavalerie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Pas question !, piailla la capricieuse déesse en tapant du pied. C'est un monstre, un traitre, il n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire !

Le dieu sombre soupira, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tentait de convaincre Saori, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa voix suraigüe lui avait donné une sacrée migraine !

Il pinça les lèvres pendant que la déesse vitupérait dans son coin. Malgré sa réputation de dieu froid et impitoyable, Hadès était quelqu'un de calme qui n'appréciait pas outre-mesure la violence. Depuis qu'il avait ressuscité toutes les unités des dieux, sous l'ordre de Zeus, et qu'il avait pu parler avec Shun sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuie en courant, le monarque des Enfers se portait bien mieux. Tellement mieux qu'il revoyait la plupart des jugements concernant les anciens chevaliers croupissant dans le Cocyte, et leur proposait la réincarnation ou un repos mérité à Elysion…Andromède lui avait assez fait la leçon pour qu'il admette avoir été particulièrement partial à leur sujet.

Mais là…il ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. Cet Autre faisait partie des unités d'Athéna, mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre. Comment une déesse sensée être la sagesse incarnée pouvait-elle rejeter le droit de se racheter à cette âme ? Il avait même proposé d'effacer les souvenirs de la double personnalité de Saga…rien à faire. Elle ne voulait rien entendre.

-Athéna, pour la dernière fois, gronda-t-il en sentant sa patience arriver à son terme, récupère-le. Son passé n'importe plus, à présent, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser croupir au Cocyte, et tu sais bien qu'il me faut ton autorisation pour l'en sortir !

-Je-m'en-fiche !, scanda Saori, teigneuse. Tu n'as qu'à le garder, toi, mais je ne veux pas de ça chez moi !

Le dieu sombre se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé.

Et après c'était lui qui n'était pas diplomate…

Dans l'ombre d'un pilier, une petite silhouette s'ébroua et sortit le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Mouahaha, avouez que ça vous intrigue èwé

...non?

Pas les tomates, pas les tomates! *se planque derrière Hadès* Une p'tite review?


End file.
